wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hit
Hit refers to physical damage that occurs as a result of an attack made with melee or ranged weapons. The chance to hit increases by 1% per 15.77 hit rating points at level 70 and 10 hit rating points at level 60. The base chance to miss with maximum weapon skill against an opponent of equal level is 5% for two handed and 24% for dual wield. Calculating miss rate Hit rating decreases chance to miss rather than increases chance to hit. Chance to miss in PvE is determined solely by the difference in the defending mob's Defense Skill and the player's Weapon Skill. Further, the effect is not linear. So, there are actually two different formulas that might apply, depending upon whether the difference between the mob's Defense Skill and your Weapon Skill is greater than 10 or not. Here are the two formulas: If the difference between the mob's Defense Skill and your Weapon Skill is less than or equal to 10 then the formula for calculating your base miss rate against that mob is: * with two-hander: 5% + (Defense Skill - Weapon Skill)*.1% * with dual-wielding: 24% + (Defense Skill - Weapon Skill)*.1% If the difference between the mob's Defense Skill and your Weapon Skill is greater than 10, then the formula for calculating your base miss rate against that mob is: * with two-hander: 7% + (Defense Skill - Weapon Skill - 10)*.4% * with dual-wielding: 26% + (Defense Skill - Weapon Skill - 10)*.4% Applying these formulas gives the following base miss rate for a Level 70 character with a 350 Weapon Skill: * v. Level 70 mob: 5.0% / dual-wield: 24% * v. Level 71 mob: 5.5% / dual-wield: 24.5% * v. Level 72 mob: 6.0% / dual-wield: 25% * v. Level 73 mob: 9.0% / dual-wield: 28% Thus if you are a Level 70 character with a Weapon Skill of 350, you need a Hit Rating of 142 (9.00%) to almost never miss a shot against a Level 73 boss (or skull mob). What this means is that there is a big +hit benefit to keeping your Weapon Skill within 10 levels of the mobs you are trying to fight. For example, by improving your Weapon Skill from 340 to 345, you effectively reduce your chance to miss against Level 71 mobs by 3%! However, after getting to 345, increasing your Weapon Skill the next 5 levels, to 350, only reduces your chance to miss by an additional 0.5% (or 3.5% in total). Also, note that there is a huge jump in miss rate reduction by going from 344 to 345 Weapon Skill. This is the point where you switch from one formula to the other, and so this particular single point of Weapon Skill is worth a dramatic +1.4% hit against a Level 71 mob. Pre 2.3, racial bonuses provided +Weapon Skill, and thus turned out to be pretty valuable for improving your +hit capability. For Humans, Dwarves, Orcs and Trolls their racial bonuses increased their Weapon Skill at Level 70 from 350 to 355. With a 355 Weapon Skill, your base miss rate against a Level 73 mob (or skull boss) was only 6% instead of 9%. Melee attacks divide in to two categories: auto attacks (white) and special attacks (yellow). Auto attacks use a one roll table and special attacks use a two roll table. Base chance to miss is the same for both auto attacks and special attacks. Attacking a mob from behind removes parry and block from both tables, provided the attack is more than 0.5 yards away. Hit rating cap In the context of stats, the term "cap" refers to the point at which equipping more of a particular stat will have no additional value. For hit rating the cap usually discussed is in regards to raid bosses. For example, once you reach or surpass the hit cap, you will never miss an attack against a raid boss unless you are under the effect of some debuff that reduces your hit chance (for example, Attumen the Huntsman's curse). As shown above, your base chance to miss a raid boss while dual wielding is 28% with auto-attack on both hands. Your base chance to miss a special attack is 9%. For each 15.77 hit rating you equip, you reduce your chance to miss by 1%. Thus we can calculate hit caps for auto-attack and special attacks: All melee * Dual-wield auto-attack: 442 hit rating * Special attack or Single-wield auto-attack: 142 hit rating Paladins * With Precision (Paladin talent): 95 hit rating Rogues * Dual-wield auto-attack, with 5/5 Precision (Rogue talent): 363 hit rating * Special attack, with 5/5 Precision (Rogue talent): 64 hit rating Shamans * Dual-wield auto-attack, with 3/3 Dual Wield Specialization and 3/3 Nature's Guidance: 300 hit rating * Special attack or Single-wield auto-attack with 3/3 Dual Wield Specialization and 3/3 Nature's Guidance: 95 hit rating (Dual Wield Specialization does not affect Single wield auto-attacks or Special Attacks when single-wielding.) Warriors * Dual-wield auto-attack, with 3/3 Precision (Warrior talent): 395 hit rating * Special attack or Single-wield auto-attack, with 3/3 Precision (Warrior talent): 95 hit rating Hunters * Special attack or ranged auto-attack, base 142 hit rating * Special attack or ranged auto-attack, with 3/3 Surefooted: 95 hit rating When raiding remember to take in account: *The presence of a Draenei Hunter, Paladin or Warrior in your party. Their Heroic Presence racial ability gives +1% chance to hit with physical attacks thus enabling you to swap 15.77 points of hit rating for more useful stats. *The presence of a balance druid with 3/3 in Faerie Fire(Balance) in your raid. This ability gives +3% chance to hit with physical attacks thus enabling you to swap 47.31 points of hit rating for more useful stats. Auto attacks (one roll table) Each melee auto attack made by characters against mobs will result in one of the following in order of precedence: Increased hit rating can result in increased critical strike results from auto attacks. For example: maximum dual wielding weapon skill, chance to hit 0% and chance to critical strike 50%. Dual wield auto attacking a raid boss from behind results in a loss of 8.6% critical strike: Increase chance to hit to 10% and decrease chance to critical strike to 45% results in no loss of critical strike: Special attacks (two roll table) Each melee special attack made by characters against mobs will result in one of the following in order of precedence: If the result is block or hit, then a second roll occurs to determine critical strike as follows: *Block: roll for blocked hit or blocked critical strike *Hit: roll for hit or critical strike Increased hit rating can result in increased critical strike results from special attacks upon exceeding the base 9% chance to miss. For example: maximum weapon skill (350 at level 70), chance to hit 0% and chance to critical strike 25%. Special attacking a raid boss (level 73 and 365 defense) from behind results 21.35% critical strike (25% of 85.4%). Increase chance to hit to 10% results in 23.6% critical strike (25% of 94.4%). Note: It is possible and even likely that even yellow attacks use a one roll table, as the white attacks explain above. Enhancers Enchantments * * * Gems See also *Combat *Combat rating system *Attack table External links *Hit Rating Theorycraft *Roguecraft 101 Category:Game Terms Category:Combat